


But we have a choice to live on, to exist

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: As It All Burns [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So long as we live, and we can fight, the Republic is not entirely dead. Sleeping, injured and bleeding, but not dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But we have a choice to live on, to exist

The younglings are ushered off first, though the little Twi'lek Sabé had carried from Temple to Qui-Gon had refused to leave until they did, small hands holding tightly to their cloaks. At least she lets go once they're off the ship, because Sabé doesn't have the attention to devote to anything but her best beloved, hurrying to where Padmé is standing next to Count Dooku.

No face-paint or headdress, no uniform, none of the elaborate robes and dresses that Sabé had once helped her with, only a simple tunic and trousers, her hair braided back from her face. Her dark eyes don't focus on Sabé's face, and for a moment, Sabé feels a cold terror wrap around her heart, until she is close enough to be certain Padmé is tracking her motion, even if she cannot see everything.

She doesn't have a chance to kneel at her Queen's feet before Padmé's hands are reaching for her, clinging tight to her cloak and pulling her in. Sabé wraps her arms around Padmé, feeling a silent sob shudder through her best beloved's too-thin frame. "What happened, Padmé?"

Padmé's voice is as whisper quiet and hoarse as Sabé's own when she replies, telling her everything that has happened since the birth of the Empire from the ashes of their beloved Republic. Sabé tightens her arms when Padmé speaks of the attack on Naboo, the forced flight and her fears for their people.

"But we live." Padmé's voice strengthens as she pulls back, pressing Sabé's arms away so she can stand on her own. "So long as we live, and we can fight, the Republic is not entirely dead. Sleeping, injured and bleeding, but not dead."

"Well spoken, Your Highness." Qui-Gon has joined them, his hood thrown back to reveal all the damage done to his face, watching them with a small, warm, and crooked smile. "I can only hope you're right."

"As can we all." Dooku's smile is more polished, more the politician's smile that Sabé is familiar with from her own face as well as others, and he gestures toward the distant walls of his palace. "There are rooms waiting for you, should you be willing to take shelter in my home, Mistress Sabé, Padawan."

Qui-Gon's hands rest on the youngling's shoulders, even as the little Twi'lek reaches out to grab a fold of Sabé's cloak again. "I would prefer to find room in the quarters with the other Jedi who have accompanied younglings from Coruscant. It would be good to have another pair of hands there, I'm sure."

Sabé can see the calculation in Dooku's gaze a moment, as it strays to where the little Twi'lek's hand is fisted tightly in her cloak. A small smile crosses his face before he crouches down in front of the youngling. "Would you like to stay with Mistress Sabé, Initiate?"

The girl tilts her head, watching Dooku for a long moment. "My name is Ceseri'sado, and only if Master Qui-Gon comes too." She tilts her head back to look up at Qui-Gon. "Otherwise, I will go where he says. I am a Jedi."

Dooku smiles at her again before he stands, watching Qui-Gon with a raised eyebrow. It's a game, Sabé thinks, that Dooku wants very much to win, though what it means, she's not certain.

Qui-Gon watches Dooku for a long moment before he nods graciously, if a little stiffly. "For tonight, then. We can discuss the matter further when everyone has had a chance to rest."

Sabé doesn't think there will be much talking of anything, but for now, she's merely glad to follow in Dooku's wake, one hand gripping Padmé's tightly enough it has to hurt, even though Padmé says nothing, and continues to remain silent until they're in the quiet of a room that is part of a suite - Ceseri'sado and Qui-Gon have other rooms in the suite, allowing the little Twi'lek to be nearby without intruding.

"None of the others left Naboo with me." Padmé is shaking, and Sabé supports her to a couch next to the empty fireplace. "I don't even know if they're alive."

"If they are - and I'll believe they are until I see their bodies - they'll escape and they'll join you again." Sabé rests her hands on Padmé's shoulders a moment, feeling the tension under her fingers. She knows each death had struck Padmé deeply, though she always had the strength to walk away without looking back when it was needed. "You are our heart, our Queen, and our commander, Padmé. For you, we would do anything."

She doesn't say that without Padmé, they would break, because it's not a truth Padmé needs to hear. Without their heart, they would still fight, they would still seek to see her will done, her ideals realized, but they would be dying a long death, not living.

Padmé is silent, reaching up after a moment to take Sabé's hand, pulling her down to sit next to Padmé on the couch and leaning against her. Letting Sabé take her weight, and hold onto her for now, though Sabé knows it will not last. Soon enough they will have to settle into their roles once more - commander and second, senetor and handmaiden.

* * *

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without me, did you?"

Cody claps a hand on Rex's shoulder once the blasters aimed at him are lowered, smiling briefly. He's been waiting for Rex to get tired enough of orders to walk away, to go chasing after their Jedi and see what they could make of this new galaxy. The Empire isn't the Republic, and he's long since lost his own desire to follow the orders of humans who don't even have the courtesy to think more of the clones than then they think of droids.

"I was wondering where you'd gone." Rex glances over Cody's civilian attire. "You disappeared after the order."

The one that had lost half of what remained of Cody's battalion just in executing it, and a third again after in eating their own weapons. Cody had walked away before he did the same thing, though he hadn't been able to tear himself away from the Empire entirely. Not when he still had friends among his brother clones still serving.

He shrugs. "I've been around. If you're really leaving, I might know someone who can give you a ride off this rock."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Nothing Left to Lose", by Heaven's Basement.


End file.
